


leaving on a jet plane - fuckles - "loverboys"

by americanaspacecadet



Series: Misfits One Off Fics [6]
Category: The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Can you hear me crying, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Plane rides, Secret Surprise, Song Lyrics, no beta we die like men, video calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanaspacecadet/pseuds/americanaspacecadet
Summary: cam has to leave.mason hates when he leaves.cam decides he never wants to leave again.





	leaving on a jet plane - fuckles - "loverboys"

_ all my bags are packed _

_ i'm ready to go _

_ i'm standin' here outside your door _

_ i hate to wake you up to say goodbye _

“Macey, baby, wake up.”

“Wha’s happenin?” He mumbles, a sleepy glaze over his cool ocean eyes.

“I-I gotta go,” Cam whispers, his voice wavering. “They’re calling me over again.”

Mason startles fully awake, tears bubbling in his eyes. His fingers dig into Cam’s jacket, the fabric straining under his heartbroken grasp.

“I thought you were done!”

“So did I,” He breathes, a broken laugh slipping from his lips. “But I’ll be back before you know it, okay? I promise, baby boy.”

Strong arms wrap over Cam’s shoulders, a face pressing into his neck. Salty trails run against the warm skin, the paths staining rivers into the pale surface. Quiet sobs shake through the younger’s body, chest heaving against Cam’s.

“Please - please don’t leave. I hate when you go.”

“I know, darling,” Cam soothes, heart shattering as Mason’s cries grow louder. “I know.”

_ but the dawn is breakin' _

_ it's early morn _

“I hate that they make you leave so early.”

“I know,” Cam says, the scent of jasmine and lemons lingering in the bathroom. “You hate every single part of this, don’t you?”

“They just keep taking you from me!” Mason shouts, tears rolling down his face once more as he paces in front of the door. “It isn’t fuckin’ fair for either of us!”

Cam sighs, finishing his morning prep before stopping Mason in the doorway. Snaking his arms around Mason’s waist, he pulls his lover close before pressing soft kisses to his bare shoulder and over his collarbones.

_ the taxi's waitin' _

_ he's blowin' his horn _

Mason stands in the doorway to the apartment, Cam’s infamous black jumper hastily thrown on on top of a pair of his boxers. Rubbing the cuffs between his fingers, his teeth keep a vice grip on his lower lip.

“I’ll be right there!” Cam calls to the Uber driver, heart pounding as he looks back to Mason. “You okay?”

“Can I have one last thing before you go, Cammy?”

“Of course, baby boy.”

Mason sniffles, brushing back tears before linking his fingers behind Cam’s neck and pressing their lips together. Cam’s hands easily move to rest on Mason’s hips, and by the time Mason finally breathes again - Cam’s on his way, waving out the window. 

_ already i'm so lonesome _

_ i could die _

“Looks like you got yourself a real keeper there, dear.”

Cam’s head ticks up, a lovesick smile slipping over his lips. “I really do. I got so lucky with him.”

“Tell me about him.”

“Where do I even start?” Cam murmurs, softly laughing as the older driver lists off ideas. “Well, he’s so full of energy. Constantly keeping me on my toes. And he loves to steal my sweaters, whether I’m leaving to the office or on a work trip. His eyes always glimmer like the ocean, and he’s so light on his feet. God, no wonder it’s so hard to leave him - he’s all I think about.”

“Maybe you should show him that.”

“What do you mean?”

The driver laughs, a nurturing warmth to her wrinkled face. “How long have you known this wonderful young man?”

“Coming on seven years, ma’am.”

“And you’ve been dating him for how much of this time?”

“Three years.”

“Mr. McKay,” The woman says, looking him in the eye once they stop in front of the airport. “Marry that boy.” 

_ So kiss me and smile for me _

_ Tell me that you'll wait for me _

_ Hold me like you'll never let me go _

Cam’s phone chimes as he enters the terminal, heart nearly bursting from his chest as the driver’s words roll over and over through his head.

_ macey baby: make it to the airport yet _

_ macey baby: i miss you _

_ macey baby: a lot _

He snorts, sorting through the airport before settling down at a Starbucks with a coffee and a bagel.

_ wham bam thank u cam: I just got through security, darling. _

_ wham bam thank u cam: Currently eating brekkie at the Starbucks near my terminal. _

_ wham bam thank u cam: Said terminal is opening soon. _

Cam’s phone chimes again, just as he tosses his garbage into the bin. Shrugging his backpack back on, he pulls his phone from his pocket as he begins his trek to the terminal. 

_ macey baby: kiss the clouds for me _

_ macey baby: breeva misses you already _

_ wham bam thank u cam: I miss her too. _

_ wham bam thank u cam: I miss you more, my love. I’ll be back before you know it. _

_ macey baby: already watching the clock _

_ macey baby: i love you _

_ wham bam thank u cam: I love you too. Call you in a couple hours.  _

_ 'Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane _

_ Don't know when I'll be back again _

_ Oh babe, I hate to go _

Cam quietly settles into his seat, switching his phone to airplane mode before setting his laptop on the tray. Plugging in his headphones, he hooks them around his neck for the duration of the flight safety presentation. Once the presentation ends, he has to remind himself not to cry as the ground slowly grows further and further away.

_ There's so many times I've let you down _

_ So many times I've played around _

_ I tell you now, they don't mean a thing _

“Cameron McKay?”

“Yessir.”

“Right this way.”

_ Ev'ry place I go, I'll think of you _

Cam’s eyes flick from sign to sign, soaking in the vivacious atmosphere of New York City. Ducking into a sleek black SUV, his duffle bag and backpack hit the cool leather seats as he jumps in. Nervously tapping his thighs, he counts the sights and smells of the brilliant city that Mason would adore. The large vehicle comes to a smooth stop in front of the glimmering hotel, and Cam pays the driver before grabbing his bags and slipping out into the cool late winter air. Easily going through the check-in, he’s in the elevator and on his way to the top floor.

_ Ev'ry song I sing, I'll sing for you _

“ _ Just say you’ll wait ... _ ”

“ _ You’ll wait for me!  _ ” Mason finishes, eyes glittering as he sings with Cam.

“So, that’s officially our song, huh?”

“Oi, duh. I kissed you to that one, it has to be!”

Cam laughs, propping his phone up on the blankets. Ditching his t-shirt, Mason shyly watches Cam’s muscles move under his skin.

“Like what you see, Macey?”

Mason’s face flushes, the gentle rosy tone spreading across his features. “Shut  _ up _ , Cam!”

Cam grins, soaking up Mason’s embarrassment as he subtly flexes. “I love you too, darling. Tell Breeva I love her, I need to head to bed. Promise me you’ll get good sleep while I’m gone?”

“Yes, Cam, I will,” Mason grumbles, smiling when Cam’s proud face reappears on his screen. “Only because you said so.”

“Good boy, Macey. See you soon.”

“See you.”

Mason about melts into his mattress once Cam hangs up, his fluttering heart just barely keeping him afloat.

“I’m a good boy,” He murmurs, giggling as the words float past his lips. “I’m a good boy!”

_ When I come back, I'll bring your wedding ring _

“What about this one here?”

Cam hums, eyes picking over every detail on the shimmering jewelry in front of him. A soft smile sits on his lips, his heart pounding.

“It’s perfect.”

_ So kiss me and smile for me _

_ Tell me that you'll wait for me _

_ Hold me like you'll never let me go _

_ 'Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane _

_ Don't know when I'll be back again _

_ Oh babe, I hate to go _

_ Now the time has come to leave you _

_ One more time _

_ Let me kiss you _

“Where are you, Macey?”

“Back at the Manor - it’s too quiet when you’re gone.”

Cam sighs, fiddling with the velvet box in his hand. “I’ll be home in just a couple days. Trust me, we can fill the apartment with noise when I get back - if you know what I mean, baby.”

“He’s on speakerphone with the rest of us, dipshit!” Swagger adds. “Keep the bedroom talk in the damn bedroom!”

Mason’s face burns scarlet, and Cam laughs as he can hear him scamper into another room - most likely his room. “So ... noise, huh?”

“Yes, baby boy, we’ll keep the neighbors up.”

“I can’t wait for you to get home.”

“I’m counting down the hours,” Cam murmurs, eyes lingering on the box once more. “Staring at the clock and waiting for those arms to move.”

_ Then close your eyes _

_ I'll be on my way _

Cam paces the hotel room, double and triple-checking every last nook to make sure he has everything. Running his fingers over his jacket pocket, a quiet breath of relief slips from him as the now-familiar velvet meets his fingertips.

_ “Mr. McKay. Marry that boy.” _

He smiles as the old driver’s words filter into his head again, and he’s back in the terminal and boarding his plane before he knows it.

_ Dream about the days to come _

_ When I won't have to leave alone _

_ “Cam, c’mon, we’re almost there!” _

_ “Mase, buddy, the top of the building can wait.” _

_ “But I can’t!” He giggles, his fingers laced with Cam’s. “I wanna see all the lights of the city like they do from the space station.” _

_ “Well, alright. Let’s go then.” _

“Thank you for flying with us today.”

Cam jolts awake, beaming as the runway comes into focus outside his window. Slinging his backpack over his shoulders, he shakes the pilot’s hand before stepping through the door and into the gate. Moving into the airport, he quickly takes his duffle from the baggage claim and heads for the front entrance.

“Mr. McKay?”

Cam’s attention snaps to a familiar face, grinning as the old driver comes into view.

“Did you take my advice?”

Cam pulls the velvet box from his pocket, opening it to reveal the contents. “Of course.”

“It’s beautiful, kid. Let’s get you home to him, huh?”

_ About the times, I won't have to say _

_ Oh, kiss me and smile for me _

_ Tell me that you'll wait for me _

_ Hold me like you'll never let me go _

“Thank you again. For everything.”

“Of course,” The driver - Kathleen - says, shaking Cam’s hand. “I knew there was a reason I felt I had to say something. Next time you need a ride, just look for me. I want to know how everything works out.”

“Yes ma’am. Wish me luck.”

“You don’t need luck,” She replies, a knowing smile on her face. “You’re gonna be just fine, Cameron.”

_ 'Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane _

_ Don't know when I'll be back again _

_ Oh babe, I hate to go _

“Macey? I -”

“ _ Cammy! _ ”

Cam laughs, scooping Mason into his arms after dropping his bags.

“God, it’s so good to see you baby.”

“I missed you so much,” Mason whimpers, his face in Cam’s neck. “It’s so empty without you.”

“Well, baby, I promise you won’t have to worry about me leaving anytime soon.”

“W-what do you mean?”

Cam smiles, gently setting Mason back on his feet before falling to one knee and pulling out the velvet box. Mason stops, tears welling in his eyes.

“Mason Bradford, I love you more than you could ever know. Every night since I bought this ring, I’ve thought about exactly what I’d say to you. But now that I’m here, on my knee and in the moment, none of those speeches feel right. So, I’ll keep it simple and easy: I know you hate your last name, so do us both a favor and become Mason McKay?”

“I-I - Jesus, yes! Okay, okay, fuck - you’re mad, cunt!”

Cam cackles, pulling Mason into his arms. “But I’m  _ your _ mad cunt, yeah?”

Mason beams, covering Cam’s face in kisses. Cam breaks away for a moment, slipping the thick rose gold band onto Mason’s ring finger before pressing their lips together.

“Now,” Mason murmurs, a sly smirk lighting up his features. “Let’s go keep our neighbors up, yeah?”

_ But, I'm leavin' on a jet plane _

_ Don't know when I'll be back again _

_ Oh babe, I hate to go _

  
  



End file.
